ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Sarutobi
"I believe anyone can reshape damaged reputations." "It's either you or them" ''' Background Information Hayato is a young boy with many dreams, since he was 5 years old and able to understand things, his father and mother explained to him the history of the Sarutobi clan. They explained how their clan has been in shambles over the years and how it is almost impossible to repair their reputation. They said this to warn Hayato as many other clans hated the Sarutobi, after all they were extinct for some time and just recently resurfaced. Hayato consists of light brown (Looks blonde) hair and a very pale skin complexion. His eyes are colored in a yellow demeanor which makes his stand out from most children. Hayato is a very determined individual, at the age of 7 he insisted on joining the Ninja academy, regardless of his clans reputations and the chances of being bullied. '''After Academy After the Academy Hayato developed a more serious and confident attitude. He decided to move forward and forget about his parents specifically for their weak willed behavior. Taking that into consideration he finished the academy and officially became a genin. This would result in him being a part of Team 1 which is led by Yoru Aburame. With him starting his shinobi journey, he looks forwards to becoming a powerful shinobi. 6 Month time skip Hayato changed his personality and is a bit more serious in terms of situations and what not. He decides more carefully and fights with more purpose now. After witnessing the village which was massacred Hayato was never the same and still gains nightmares hear and there. He only continues to attempt to sleep it off hoping that one day it will come to an end. Hayato as of recently befriended the kingdom of Monkey when he was reversed summoned. He has created a unique friendship to a specific ape called Manju. Manju being the the ape he signed the contract to, not to mention he also has received a marking which seems like a tattoo, he now consists of a tribal like marking of an outlined fang on his upper forearm. He also consists of a gold chain which had suby gems for eyes, given to him by Manju himself. The Journey of 4 years For 2 years Hayato travelled with Kideme and Tiatsu, coming among many journey in which Hayato would develop his cut throat killer attitude. During the Chuunin exam when he killed people, Hayato lost sight of motivation to continue doing the Job of a shinobi. He felt wrong taking the life of another, but with that being said he felt like he needed to delve into these darker intentions. Hayato then perused Tiatsu to train him in the arts of killing. Tiatsu agreed as it would only be for about 2 years, Hayato nodded in agreement and the day of departure Kideme and Tiatsu came to pick him up. After all Hayato told Kideme first he was interested in joining them on the journey. During the two years, Hayato increased in terms of Taijutsu, and the ability to be a killer. Within these two years Hayato developed a darker side which asks less questions and kills more often. If someone was to act shady responding to him, Hayato would slaughter them no question. Tiatsu implanting the quote “It’s you over them” into his head being the reason for his actions. That being said Hayato and Kideme had one last bang stealing and killing many people at a birthday party. After that Hayato decided to leave Kideme, as Tiatsu left before their assault on the birthday party. After Hayato left Kideme he went towards the Ape Kingdom to train and perform tasks for them. He was given the task to place stones over graves and ignite a flame in respect to the previous hosts of the apes. Hayato did this for 2 years as it was incredibly though, but his physicality increased immensely over it. Hayato did this for a long period of time and eventually returned back home. Upon returning and being around for about a week or two Hayato noticed the flyers around for an adventures to explore the seas. This lead to Hayato accepting the task and joining it, the mission for the Armada happening for several months. After the Armada trip (5 months later) After the Armada Trip Hayato returned back to Konoha and decided not to explore things deeper, he left Kideme, Tiatsu, and Taiki behind and allowed them to handle the mission. Hayato hoped he didn’t make a mistake leaving them behind, but he wasn’t willing to give his life for Cairi’s exploration. This resulted in him returning safely after 5 months, the amount he received for the mission was about 3 million ryo in which was enough for Hayato to finally move out of his parents’ home. For the period of the next few weeks Hayato would make preparations of moving out of his parents’ home as he had decided to start his life. He wasn’t interested in living with them anymore and wished to pursue his goal without any weak wills surrounding him. That being said Hayato was able to gain an apartment which was on the first floor northwest of Konoha. The building had one bedroom, one kitchen/living room, one bathroom, and the backyard since he was on the first floor it being perfect for one person to inhabit. That being said Hayato started living his life happily. The moment he moved away he severed connections from his mother and father, he didn’t even bother giving them the address of his new apartment. That being said Hayato was now happier than ever, his life was slowly but surely coming together as he planned. That expedition had also gained him some respect in the village as he was acknowledged for his efforts in escorting Cairi to the new lands. But personally Hayato wanted more respect, but he knew with time and dedication, he would eventually reach it. The trip had gained him enough respect to reach the rank of Novice Jounin, he was slowly but surely making his approach on elite jounins. 2 Years later Hayato has changed drastically over the 2 years, he had become darker in terms of attitude. Hayato had picked up on being a paranoid murder to a degree. Hayato crossed the boundary of killing innocent people who wanted a reward who saved them from being imprisoned. He did it on the whim of believing they were planning a scheme to ambush them. Kideme and Deucalion both disagreed with his actions and resulted in Deucalion and Hayato having a huge feud. Hayato then resulted in fighting Deucalion, eventually beating him and Kideme hopping in, and attacking Hayato resulting in him becoming more detached. Now Hayato strives to perform most things alone as he had forgotten about who Kideme is (due to events of the second armada trip). Hayato then killed Deucalion and stole all of his funds back, not to mention he took Deucalions most prized possession, his sharingan. Taking all the valuable his home had, and all the money her stole back. Hayato reached a net worth of 3.7 billion RYO, not to mention the constant income of the gambling den. 2 Year after the Demon Invasion Hayato had survived the demon invasion with several others leaving him as the last Sarutobi, he had taken his money and everything that was valuable to him, putting it all in a scroll. But it wasn’t at the cost of nothing, Hayato has suffered a large scar on his eyes while fending the demon army away. This occuring would result in him losing sight within one eye. But even so he prevailed and was able to carry his weight and help the others. This resulted in Sup Pung helping him and transplating one of the sharingan eyes he kept hidden from everyone , it being Deucalion’s sharingan something no one would notice. Sup Pung could ask questions about how he got it, only to receive no answer. This resulted in Hayato putting his head band side ways over his left eye. Apart from that his appearance hasn't changed much as he mantained his look. Hayato lives further away from the camp as he personally preffers his isolation from others. After all over the years his schizophrenia had increased to an amount that was difficult to maintain. But now taking medication that Sup Pung had stocked up on he was able to keep his calm more often. Personality & Behavior Hayato is very kind, hes usually the type to listen to others and give opinons if asked for. Though he is very secretive and likes to deal with his own problems alone. He is easy to anger if someone insults his clan he will argue with them and attempt to protect their reputation even if it was broken. Above all Hayato’s goal is to pretty much restore honor among his clan regardless of what others say. He hasn’t developed fully, but hes ready for any challenges that comes his way. Has become very confident after the academy. Over the years Hayato continued to keep his light hearted nature, but began to delve into his darker intentions. Actually doing shinobi tasks and killing people for the sake of a mission. He has become darker, but continues to love those around him that are his friends. After the Armada Hayato began having nightmares regarding the events of the shipping being wiped out in seconds. It made him realize how important life was and he refused to take it for granted. Hayato had truly gotten darker for his personality, not to mention he is now much more paranoid than usual. His smoking habit had increased drastically after the Armada trip as he took up smoking as a way to deal with that stress. Hayato is still friendly and loves his friends, but now he is much more on edge than before. Bonds Kideme Sagara: Hayato considers Kideme his closest friend, not only being the first person to say she believed in Hayato restoring his clan. She also spent 2 years on that adventure with Tiatsu and Hayato, they had grown to be very close as the years took them by surprise. Hayato has been there for Kideme as she has been there for him, their bond being unique and almost unbreakable amongst everyone. Hayato would be willing to fight tooth and nail to protect Kideme due to how important he considers her. After the events in the Armada, Hayato forgot completely who Kideme was. Only inheriting what she left behind, Hayato moved on as things regarding Kideme became a blank and resulted in him forgetting her unless the memory is brought back. Tiatsu Uchiha: Hayato's former Sensei being someone Hayato personally looked up to. At first, Hayato was intimidated by Tiatsu by the way his personality was. But as time progressed he noticed it was a quality that made him strong, this poking at Hayato's interest. Hayato then sought Tiatsu out to train him as this happened during the 2-year trip him and Kideme had tagged with him on. Tiatsu taught him how to be a killer but in Hayato's own special way. He came to understand what Tiatsu meant by, its either you or them, making Hayato a serious person when it came to his enemies. Hayato ended up inheritening anything Tiatsu left behind, taking the gambling den after his death. Hayato still up till this day follows his sensei's word of advice "Its you or them." Ayame Kidame: Ayame is known as Hayato's love interest, they had developed a very strong bond that transpires his usual friendship with other people. His emotions for Ayame being deeper than he had for others obviously because he loves her. Hayato considers her special because even though they were raised in different families and she teased him. She was the second person to say she believed in Hayato restoring his clan. Not only that she witnessed the fist fight him and his father had after the two-year time skip. Above all Ayame had become more relevant to Hayato as he started to understand what that tingly feeling and his face turning red resembled. It meant he was falling for her since a young age. Now knowing this he eventually seized the opportunity and deepened the bond even further. Above all they were now lovers and they both knew it. Ayame was killed by Hayato's father leaving him with no one at all to love for. Hayato had become darker and meaner after losing her in general. Deucalion Uchiha: The officer, Hayato had met him a few times but he considered him a cool individual. Hayato had even trained him in some form of physical training as he appreciated it and decided he would learn as much as he could from Hayato. He recalled when he arrested Akui for arson and murder pretty much as he left the scene and gave him his address if he needed him. After that incident, he became a full cop as they went together to a party at the tea house. In general, Hayato respects Deucalion. Hayato and Deucalion had a falling out after the Amegakure mission when he took actions to ensure their safety from suspicious people. Then the fact he stole his inheritance and burnt his property down resulted in Hayato literally seeking him out and killed him for doing it. Hayato burned the scroll where his body was and ensured there was no trace of Deucalion ever again. Michirama Senju: Michirama is known as Hayato's personal student, he had personally decided to take him under his wing and show him in the ways of shinobi life. He has still a long way to go but with time he would certainly get stronger. This would result in a monster being unleashed eventually as Hayato was able to tell from the moment he met him that he was gifted. Hayato simply improvised and started to show him comradry which deepened a strong bond between him and Hayato. Shien Kidame: Shien being the brother of Ayame is someone Hayato respects, not only because Ayame was his sister. But because they worked together in the chuunin exams. Ayame was pretty much Hayato's boyfriend so he needed to be on good terms as Shien came to notice their relationship eventually. Though they talked about it and it was settled Shien and Hayato have had many disputes. The biggest being when Shien was spiteful to Hayato being aggressive in the exam. Once Hayato socked him in the face he had woken up and noticed this was the shinobi world, nothing was easy. Shien awakened himself and became stable once more, meaning their friendship had been restored. Taiki Nara: Taiki is someone Hayato knew for some time, he was the first friend he made at the academy, but ever since they had gotten distant. Hayato still considers him a friend as he personally hopes they can spark their friendship to be even deeper. After all Hayato respected Taiki on many levels, mostly because he was quiet and cool. Hayato had made it his goal that he would eventually deepen his friendship with Taiki as he wondered why he went ghost. Akui Hatake: Hayato has nothing against Akui, but he considers him a weird individual because of the way he acts. He caused a fire in his house to which he was crying in the middle of it with a mental breakdown. Was caught for murder and was taken away. Though their meet was short, Hayato considered him a trouble maker. He hoped he would eventually change as that potential was going to waste. Above all Hayato didn't know much about him, but he considered him weird only for now. = Abilities (Obtained through killing Deucalion) Anything learned through Deucalion's Sharingan is copied and passed over to Hayato once he uses the eye officially. Mangekyō Sharingan Ability: Susanoo and Kamui (Both eyes) Three Tomoe'd Sharingan The sharingan can now distinguish chakra via its composition and source, while also being able to detect irregularities from something such as genjutsu. At this level, the sharingan can now understand more advanced taijutsu and similar things, and even able to read more minute things such as lip or pencil movements. Genjutsu: Sharingan is able to use some effective genjutsu without the need of a labeled genjutsu itself, this can include generic abilities such as: Temporary paralysis, remove weak genjutsu; etc. Fire Release Mastery Hayato has mastered Fire release and is now able to literally bend it at will, he is able to release flames at will from his hands and legs only. He is also able to produce large scale attacks on the fly with this new ability to bend his own flames to his will. Though there is a touch to his flames, Hayato doesn't consist of the normal color flames, Hayato consists of blue flames. Databook Library Spars/battles Moeru vs Hayato (Victory) Legends Begin Somewhere, right? (Hayato vs Michirama) Hayato vs Munashi (one Session towards FTG) Casual Sugarfoot Adventures A Noble Cause Lets have some Fun! Adventure time! She found something interesting? It's been a while Two Friends With one problem I'm out this bish!!!! Lets hang! Michirama and Hayato! Home for the Hellidays Puppy Chow and Sake A Cute Date, But here comes parents... A Burning WIll Is Manifested Crossed paths within the Shadows Storyline Team 1's official meeting! Recon Land of Wind The Tundra of Death Teams Team one Route (Tundra of Death) Leafly purgatory: An interlude before the Chuunin exams Final part of Chuunin exams (+Jiren NPC DMING = .5 data book points) Brown Mornings, Red nights (.5 data book points) A Tale Of Murder and Dance (.75 Data book points) Waltz into Darkness: Two killers one showgirl Monkey Madness part 1 The Armada Saga Home for the Hellidays (Tiatsu's 'death' revealed) Of Men And Monkeys (Manju's Adamantine Staff unlocked) (Great flame technique part 4) Odd Tendencies (Encounter with Titan hunters) Close Encounters~onwards to the bloody rain village (2 sessions) Close Encounters~ Inwards to the Bloody Rain village (1 databook point) Close Encounters~ Burning Bridges Hayato vs Deucalion (.75 databook points) Two Birds one Stone (Obtains Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan) Suggestions and Debates; invitation for the few (In progress) A trip through the Dying Meadow (Incomplete) Solo Adventures Go tell it on the Mountains! A quest for a special scroll! (.75 Databook points) Missions Adventure to Kirigakure Training Sensing technique training! Ash Pile burning Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Shadow clone Technique part 1 part 2 Part 3 Summoning Technique (COMPLETED) Speed Training with Shien Speed Training with Kideme Taijutsu training with Shien Michi and Hayato Train (toad Oil Bullet) Home Invasion (Training with Rain) Training with Ayame (Fire Release: Great Flame Technique) Part 2 Part 3 Paying a visit (Session for FTG) Dull Eyes But there's is some fire (Session for FTG Incomplete) DM's DMING Ken'ichi meets Aurora (.25 databook) DMING B RANK Not a single 'sound' (.5 databook) DMING Deadly Deals with Demons (Zaiko's death .25) DMING Reconnaissance... But not Really (.25 DM FOR MYOO FUMA) DMING Mount Myoboku for Ayame (.25 points for DMING) The Greatest Detective Saga (.5 for DMING) DMING Water vs water spar (1 session for DMING as Myoo Fuma) DMING as Myoo Fuma for Arashi (1 session for FTG) Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)